Love
by Mia Samantha Catherine Riddle
Summary: 5 years passes for Dana Turner and her past with Nate Grey she now has four kids Eva,Manny,Mike,and Lilly But her other name is Elena so i'm sticking with Elena soon the five family members go to camp rock to make it worse for her Nate will be there also will happen Rated M for Sex , Heated make outs and bad words.
1. 5 Years Later and Flashbacks

Ok I am not dead! I didn't upload yeah I know I was gone for three days at San F I have a sore throat, coughs , headache, and I am sore. I am writing another Camp Rock story I know boring LOL. It's a different chapter and story. About the story is going to in that box for random stories ect. On With the story! Oh and Dana was 15 not 16 when you go to the Camp Rock wiki her age is 16 but I AM CHANGING her age for when Nate um knocked up Dana me: blushes pink Nate: why did you say knocked up! You could have said I have sex with her! Dana: shut up Nate! Me: thxs D Dana: any time

Dana's **Pov**

**Hi I am Dana ****Daniella Marsiol Marie Turner ****I am 20 years old I have 4 kids why you might ask? Well here is how it started **

**Flashback: I walked silently into Nate's cabin he begin to speak, Dana"- I cut him off I know it's over" y you knew I smiled of course I've seen the way you look at her. I began to walk out but before I could reach the door nate grabbed my wrist and crashed his lips on mine. I was shocked I didn't know to pull away or not but I kissed him back. I felt his tounge on my lower lip begging to come in of course I accpted it. His fingers ran in my shirt clearly, the same with my hands going in his shirt. He took off my shirt and I took off his. We pulled away for air my heart beating fast faster than anyone's heart beat. We both layed on his bunk breathing heaving. Wow was all I could say. End of Flashback: That was 5 years ago now I have 4 kids 2 boys and 2 girls the boy's names are Manny , and Mike. The girls are: Eva , and Lily. Lily was the brains she loved music more than anything in the world. Lily looked the most like her father she had brown hair ringlets passed down her waist. Eva on the other hand, looked a lot like me straight brown hair same actions lily to was like this. The boys looked like their dad curly hair don't talk to girls. It was a normal until I yelled Family Meeting! All of the kids came down but one where is Lily? Then I heard her sing:**

**Na na na na come on come na na na come on on on na ** Na na na na naCome onNa na na na naCome onNa na na na naCome onNa na naCome on, come on, come onNa na na naCome onNa na naCome onNa na na na naCome onNa na naCome on, come on, come onNa na na na na  
Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at itSex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of itSticks and stones may break my bonesBut chains and whips excite me  
'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at itSex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of itSticks and stones may break my bonesBut chains and whips excite me  
Na na naCome on, come on, come onI like it-like itCome on, come on, come onI like it-like itCome on, come on, come onI like it-like it (Na na na)Come on, come on, come onI like it-like it  
Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)[ From: . ]The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Then she came down stairs. What will happen? Clifffy! Haha


	2. A Phone Call

This is the second chapter of Love. The song that lily sang was **Rihanna**** - S&M. **** This is now** Nate's pov so yeah that is all I have to say on with the story!

Nate's Pov I miss Dana like crazy I can't sleep without her even ok so it's funny really. It was a normal boring day until Shane yelled We are going to Camp Rock! Then he started to scream like a little girl it was funny .I yelled and said really? Yes he yelled back. But there is a chance you will see Dana a voice in my head says but I dissmiss it. Then I hear someone shout Family Meeting! I heard that voice before. It was Dana's voice. Then I heard Mitchie's voice Dana? How the hell did Mitchie get Dana's freaking number? So I pressed my ear on the door to listen, I hear Dana's voice she was crying said, Mich is he there? Yep he is cc can I talk to him? Sure. She put her palm on the top of the phone and said, Nate I know you have your ear on the door she spat. Sorry. She handed me the phone and spoke, Dana? Nate? Her voice sounded calm and sweet. Yeah I said it's me how did mitchie get your number I asked her. She chuckled well I gave her number contact me. Can I meet you in the park? Sure. Oh Dana ? Hmm? I love you. Love you too . Bye. Bye. I hang up. I will leave you on a Cliffy. Nate and Dana love eachother whoo I put that in naitlyn lovers. BYEEE.


	3. At the Park

This is chapter 3. If you don't like the Nate and Dana pairing then I would suggest you read another pairing. Chapter 2 is good and I got 1,000 words in all that was the most number of words in my story . Thank You FanFiction! Chapter 3 Let's go! Sorry guys I have been obsessed with Pitch Perfect.

Dana's POV Great. I have to meet Nate at the park. But Witch one? His favorite one Trolley Creek Park. AN: This is a real park it is also my favorite one. I do not own it. Now what I have to meet him and if I bring the kids he will have a freak – out moment. He is the father no joke. Well wish me luck. Kids ! We are going to the park! Yay! The kids screamed! Elena ran out the door in a flash. I sighed she was so active. Well let's hope he doesn't freak out. Once we got there he looked and stared. I was sure that he was shocked. He would scream at me. I know it. Dana? I chewed my bottom lip. Hi I weakly say. Then he said, " I'm thinking that you're telling me that I'm the father of 4 kids? Damm you read my mind I spat. You talk like Mitchie. Thanks I needed that. Then I hear Eva screaming Mom! Help! I did a faceplam causing Nate to laugh. I started to shout, Manny James Grey get here right now! I screamed maybe the whole park heard it was good actually Nate's face was priceless. I laughed out loud. What? It's funny! I said. Elena on the hand, was laughing non – stop. And she gave Manny the loser sign. I started to laugh again I stopped when Nate pressed his lips with mine. I smiled into the kiss before pulling away. Then I saw Manny yelling, " Get A Room"! Manny we are going home I scowled at him. But…. I said we are going home Nate you can with us. Manny , Mike , Eva , and Elena got into the car. Nate spoke something to me you're scary sometimes you know that. I laughed before pulling him in a kiss. Ok that is it for now peeps! I will see you on chapter 3!


	4. Going to Camp Rock

Hello readers. I'm sorry for not updating, and I'm sorry. I don't have summer school but I had surgery on the nineteenth of June. But I am willing to update every once and a while. I am rewriting chapter 4 of Love. I wrote some Harry Potter in it but I want to replace it. You will see that I used some of the same writing of before. I will use a little bit of the writing I used before. So that is basically it for my news. On with the story!

Elena's POV Manny! Mike! Eva Elena! Last day of school! I groaned. Why did they even invent the rule to go school anyway? I groaned again, coming out of my thoughts. I dressed in a simple yet normal way. I was very popular thanks to my mom and dad. I wore, a white shirt, black leather jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans, a necklace, and a pair of black leather boots. I looked stunning but great. Taking my bag, I walked down stairs. Morning Elena everyone chorused. Morning. I had eaten my breakfast grabbed my skateboard, and skated out the door. I had packed my Ipod in my bag, and I was allowed to, because I would be going into middle school next year. I sighed putting on my earphones. Packing stuff in my locker, my friend, or friends came over. Heyy Els. Uh hi? So how'd it go this morning? I sighed. Horrible. Horrible? She repeated. Yes horrible. Just on cue, Trevor comes along. Uh gotta leave bye! Then I run out. Then I crash into someone. Trevor. Thanks for saving me out there. No problem. So how'd it go? My mom didn't say yet. Oh ok and Elena? Yeah? Tell Nate I said hi. Kay I will. Bye. Bye. I skated home. Mom! I'm Home! Mom!? In the backyard! I changed my shoes for a pair of sneakers. I have good news. What? We're going to Camp Rock! Ahhhhhh! Thank you thank you a million times! I hugged my mom tightly. It took us a few hours just to get there. Alright my nephews, friends, new, old welcome to Camp Rock! There was a lot of cheering and screaming mixed in. when I say your name, yell here! I will start with the heads. Camille Johns! Here! Matthew Johns! Here! That is all for the first part of the heads. I was confused. First part of the heads? What? One of my nephews have agreed to be the head of a cabin. I drifted to my thoughts. I grinned madly. I who it was. My dad. Oh this was going to be easy. Really easy. Brown grinned at me. I changed to a lovely shade of pink. Pink as a pink rose. I liked roses. Roses were my favorite kind of flower. Suddenly I smelled a new scent in the air. Hello Trevor. How'd you know it was me? I inhaled his scent. Who smells like pine trees and soap? He smirked. Point taken. Thank you. I enjoyed that. He rolled his eyes. Right like that matters. I gave him I-kill –you- if- you- will-do-that-again-look. He mumbled sorry. The reason Trevor is here is that he misses his uncle but I don't think that is the real story. Everyone was staring. Dana was grinning madly. Dane don't say it, don't say it. Elena has a boyfriend my mom blurted out. She put a hand over mouth. Oops didn't mean to say that. I hugged my mother. Ok, the heads for Harmony, (yes I used Harmony this one too.) Nate Grey and Dana Turner! There's the screaming again. This time, I'm screaming too. I hugged both of my parents like a 5 year old would. Savannah, my cousin, giggled loudly. I didn't really care. As long as my parents were the heads, nothing would be a problem. Alright when I call your name, I will put you in your cabins. It turns out, I was put in harmony. Well we're the first ones here so we get to choose – I didn't get finish because the girls were already there. Bunk I said to finish my sentence. I started yelling things into my head as Ella, Caitlyn, my aunt Mitchie, and mom scream and hug. Soon the rest of the boys unpacked their things. Next thing, I know, my aunt Caitlyn, yells let's play true or dare!

Ok I am stopping there. I will finish the story too. Kay? Bye then! And this is a remake! Of chapter 4 of Love!


End file.
